My Firey Protector
by MsxHydrangea
Summary: Sometimes Tasuki has his sweet moments,even if he use to hate girls, he can't and could never hate this one. This is a TasukixOC fanfic; it's my first time attempting a fanfiction like this so be gentle pls


**Hello, I'm BibiCutie ^-^**

**And this is my first attempt at trying to submit my fanfic work.**

**In this fanfic story, I have decided to pick on-! *Grabs Tasuki***

**Tasuki: WHAA?!**

**Me: Yes Folks! Your favorite flame and orange topped fang boy Tasuki Cx**

**Tasuki:...Why Me?...WAITAMINUTE! You have to say it!**

**Me: ...Say what? o.o**

**Tasuki: Don't play dumb, you . !**

**Me: OH FINE! I don't own any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi; just my own oc character (Tiara-chan)**

* * *

_**"Tasuki! Tasuki! Where are you?! I can't see anything...I'm scared!" **_

A girl with brown locks simply looked around frantically within the darkness, trying to understand what was going on as she continued trying to run through yet couldn't sense anybody nearby nor see anything. Her white knee length dress flowed with each step taken to reach a destination, any destination if possible. A light could be seen in the distance as the girl gave a sigh of relief as she continued running, hoping to seek an end to this endless darkness yet the closer she would run, the light would travel farther away; such a method of the mind to tease oneself and be cruel. She stopped to take a breather yet looked at her hands...what hands? She gasped as she tried to view her hands but couldn't, couldn't even see her dress, couldn't even see her legs, couldn't even see her feet not ever her own hair strands; darkness simply engulfed her as she began to cry in agony and sadness, wondering why this dream can't end, why can't this nightmare be over, why can't this darkness go away and why can't she find her protector.

Suddenly, a masculine voice could be heard in the distance as the light that was far away had began to glow brighter as it drew closer, the girl sat on the floor with tears streaming down her eyes as she saw this, hoping that her protector would be here to save her.

**"iara...Ti...Tiara! C'mon wake up!" **the masculine voice yelled out as a hand materialized within the flames light.

Tiara grabbed the hand as she was lead into the fiery light, being surrounded in flames as she simply held her breath as she realized whom it was; an orange top whose fanged smile could not be forgotten, again her tears continued to fall but not out of sadness but out of relief and happiness. She woke up and sat up while holding on tightly to the hand, as to hold on for dear life. She hugged her fiery protector tightly as she trembled, he tensed a little at the sudden action then relaxed as he hugged Tiara tightly, not wanting to think about ever letting go.

"**It's alright, stop your cryin', it's alright Tiara, I'm here now; just havin' a bad dream was all**" Tasuki said as his heart was tugged in pain from seeing her cry.

He hated seeing Tiara cry, even though they've been together for 4 years, to this day it still causes him to be edgy and protective when he sees her cry. Even though they were here in Hotohori's palace with everyone and the Suzaku journey was half way complete, she wanted to accompany him on the journey yet the price for being involved was high; she witnessed things he wished that he could have just covered her eyes &amp; protected her from and now she could barely get any sleep at all for she was edgy, jumpy and constantly tired from the lack of adequate sleep.

He sighed as Tiara began to calm down from how his upper temperature and heart rate had been warm and calming to her, he thought about what he was gonna do next. They both needed a good night sleep since he could see the bags forming under her eyes, he thought about sitting in his usual spot in a chair but then realized that the complaining was never going to end &amp; he would be in pain the next morning. Even if he slept on the floor, the same thing would repeat.

Tasuki blushed as he thought about something he had never done with her since he was too shy and embarrassed to actually attempt something like that with her. He was respectful and a bit of a gentlemen, even if he didn't really show it at times, which was mostly often; he stood up as walked towards the other side of her bed as she turned her head to look at him, confused at what he was planning to do. He lifted the covers &amp; got into bed with her.

"**Tasuki?**" Tiara asked as she looked at him in a downward fashion as he was prompted up with his left elbow.

His right arm crossed her chest as his hand touched her right shoulder, motioning her to lay down with him as they both blushed silently and openly while they studied each other's faces silently. Tiara tiredly trailed her left handed index finger upon Tasuki's bare chest as she grinned a little from how silly they were.

"**I'm so sorry Tasuki...I woke you up...again**" Tiara managed to say as she lowered her eyes, trying hard to stay awake.

He simply sighed as he thought about how stubborn she was, to manage to say the darnest things at these kinds' of moments; yet he thought about how he was going to manage to keep his girlfriend from feeling this way anymore. He pulled her into a warm embrace as he smelled her feminine lilac perfume as they both relaxed. She soon fell asleep once more as he grinned a little calmly while he looked at her sleeping face for a little bit; he narrowed his eyes as he raised his head &amp; looked around to make sure of his surroundings as he remembered that he had his weapon sitting on the floor next to the bed on his side in case of anything. Then, drifted off to sleep along with Tiara.

Unconciously, Tiara still felt the warm and security that Tasuki offered her. She smiled for the first time in ages within her dream as she felt herself being encased within harmless flames. He was her pillar of strength even if she didn't admit it, he was her protector of danger even if she never said it, he was many things and she couldn't explain it it all. She turned around as he appeared in her dream once more surrounded by his warm flames with his goofy fanged smile as he offered her an outstretched hand; she happily took it once more as she finally released one last thought:

_**Even if you disappear physically, **_

_**I'll still sense your en-flamed presence surrounding me**_

_**For you are**_

_**My Fiery Protector**_


End file.
